


Redhead Having Fun with Twins (Holding You, Holding Me)

by Nekokratik



Series: Pornstars AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Incest, Incest Kink, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, camboy!Luffy, camgirl!Lucy, pornactor!au, pornstar!Shanks, pornstars!au, self betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: Luffy and Lucy were identical twins that had been fending for themselves ever since they could remember. They had been jumping from foster family to foster family before they finally turned 18 and became independent. They were just two simple small time camboy and camgirl when Shanks found their channels and started talking to them, and that eventually lead to more.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Pornstars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883296
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nosotros lo llamamos paraíso.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165596) by [AceFreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles). 



"Stupid, Shanks," Luffy mumbled as he made the bed. "You gotta do some chores," he mocked.

He huffed as he put the last pillow in place. With a satisfied grin, he fell onto the bed face first. He giggled as he rolled around on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the soft sheets rubbing against his bare skin.

"Well, don't you seem like you are having fun," Shanks said from where he leaned against the doorway. He drank in the sight of the brunet lying on the bed with nothing but his boxers. "I thought you were making the bed."

Luffy pouted at him as he gestured to the made bed around him. The pillows were fluffed and nicely placed at the headboard, and the bedsheets and blankets were properly spread and tucked.

"You cheeky brat," Shanks chuckled as he walked closer to the bed. He leaned down and captured his lips in heated kiss.

Once they broke away for air, Luffy scrambled up onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the redhead before kissing him with fervor. Shanks ran his hands down his back and slipped his hands inside those tight boxers. He squeezed and groped his butt cheeks and pulled him closer to grind against him.

Luffy moaned into the kiss as he waned from pushing back into those warm hands and pushing forward to rub against the older man.

Shanks wrapped one arm under the boy's knees as his other arm braced against his back. With one swift movement, he had Luffy lying on his back under him. Without a second to waste, Shanks bit and licked at the smooth chest as he made his way down, making Luffy gasp and grip at the sheets.

"Such a good boy," Shanks said as he kissed his inner thigh after he had pulled the boxers off. He ran his hand up the brunet's side and settled it on his chest. Luffy held Shanks' hand in place as his other hand continued to grip at the sheets.

With a smirk, Shanks used his free hand to hold the boy's cock up and swallowed him in one go.

"Ah!" Luffy gasped as his hips bucked up. He moaned as the redhead started bobbing up and down, dragging his tongue along his length and sucking him in. Luffy cried out as he tightened his hold on the redhead's hand.

With one last suck, Shanks released the cock with a pop. He smirked at the sight before him.

Luffy laid panting with rosy cheeks and glassy eyes dilated with lust. Once his grip loosened, Shanks took his hand back and removed his shirt. He placed his hands behind the boy's thighs and spread them open before wrapping his lips back around the cock in front of him.

Luffy squirmed, but his hips were held in place by the other's hands. He writhed around as the pleasure got to be too much to handle. He reached down with both of his hands and ran them through red locks of hair, unsure whether to push or pull.

Once the brunet started gasping for breath, Shanks let go and leaned up to capture his lips in a fervent kiss.

"All right, up we go," Shanks murmured. Luffy got up onto his knees and crawled further up on the bed as Shanks got up and got rid of his pants and his underwear. He lied down on the bed and made himself comfortable before gesturing to Luffy to come closer. He cradled his face and brought him close for a tender kiss as Luffy settled on top of him.

He tweaked the boy's nipples, earning him a squeak, before moving down to his hips. He guided him to rub their cocks together and Luffy got the idea. He started moving his hips by himself as Shanks ran his fingers down between his butt cheeks.

He grinned at the reaction he got as he tapped at the wet puckered hole teasingly. Luffy jerked and twitched with every tap before he got annoyed and started nipping at the firm chest in front of him. Shanks chuckled as he brought him up for another kiss as his finger finally breached inside.

As expected, he was still loose and wet from the preparation, but Shanks couldn't help but tease him more. He inserted another finger and grinned as the boy started moving his hips back and forth, rubbing their cocks together with a forward thrust and fucking himself deeper on his fingers with a backward thrust.

Luffy nuzzled the redhead's neck trying to stifle the cacophony of moans that were spilling from him.

With a couple more thrusts, Shanks kissed his temple and removed his fingers. He used his two hands to pat him on the ass and Luffy got the hint. He pushed himself up on his arms and knees and crawled up until his knees were right besides Shanks' chest. He leaned sideways towards the beside table and took hold of the bottle of lube and the condom. Before he could straighten himself, he was distracted by a wet mouth engulfing his cock.

"Ah!" Luffy cried out, holding onto the headboard to keep himself up. He looked down and pouted when he saw the mirth in the other's eyes. Gathering his wits together, he focused and got back to the task at hand. He managed to open the condom and reached behind him to roll it down the other's cock. He squirted some lube onto his hand and used it to stroke him, spreading the lube all around and squeezing at the head as a small revenge.

Shanks let go with a gasp and smirked. With two more teasing licks, he waited patiently for the boy to do what he was supposed to do.

Luffy reached back to finger himself with the remaining lube before crawling backwards. He held the cock steady as he lowered himself onto it.

He gasped when the head breached him, but it didn't stop him from slowly lowering himself until he was seated, completely sheathing the thick cock inside of him. He shivered from the onslaught of emotions as Shanks tried soothing him with his hands at his sides.

He took a couple of breaths before he braced himself against the thighs behind him and started moving his hips up and down.

Shanks watched wordlessly as he tried to focus beyond the sweet friction. He tried to see if there was any discomfort or pain, but thankfully, there was nothing but unadulterated lust in the other's face. He drank in the sight on top of him, Luffy with his head thrown back in pleasure as his cock bobbed up and down between them, dripping precum all over his abdomen.

With a smirk, he gripped the slim hips and thrust his hips upwards.

"Ah!" Luffy cried out as he slumped forward, barely catching himself with his arms. He couldn't help but dig his nails into the chest under him, trying to hold on for the ride.

Shanks focused on the sweet heat engulfing him, barely taking notice of how close Luffy was. They were both gasping and panting in each other's face, before Shanks used his hand to push him all the way down and capture him in a searing kiss. He braced his feet against the mattress and started a fast and hard pace, punching the breath out of Luffy's lungs.

Luffy wailed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man.

The redhead bit and licked at the boy's shoulder, groaning at the pleasure as he kept up his pace.

Once he started to feel the strain, he sat up and pushed Luffy down on the bed. Making sure that they were still connected, he shuffled them until he was standing by the side of the bed. He gripped Luffy's thighs to his chest and started pounding into him, not giving the boy any second to catch his breath.

Shanks grinned at the moans and wails of pleasure being poured out. He placed his hands behind Luffy's thighs and pushed them down slowly until he was folded in half. Luffy had mentioned that he was flexible, but to know and to see were completely different.

"Ah!" Luffy yelped when he felt himself being stretched slightly wider. With a new angle and slightly more leverage, Luffy's cries increased in pitch and level.

Shanks captured his wrists in one hand and pinned them above him as he leaned down and kissed him. He started jerking him off with his other hand when he felt a tighter grip around his cock, knowing that the brunet was probably close. He braced his knees against the bed and started pounding with ardor.

Luffy shrieked in pleasure and bowed his back tightly, letting out a silent scream as he came between them.

Shanks helped him through his orgasm by grinding against him and peppering his face with kisses.

Once he was back to his senses, Luffy turned his head to meet him for a kiss.

After they separated to breath, Shanks pecked him one last time before he leaned back, he pulled out carefully and removed the condom. He got off the bed to stand at the side and turned Luffy around, so his head was at the edge of the bed.

He jerked his cock hard and fast, fueled by the kitten licks when Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"Oh," Shanks groaned and tensed up, cumming on the boy's face and across his chest. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath before grinning and leaning down to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

"And cut," Benn called out from behind the camera.

Shanks blew a raspberry on Luffy's cheek before he leaned back to avoid a swiping hand.

"Stingy, Shanks!" Luffy huffed as he sat up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Shanks laughed as he got a towel and wiped him down. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just sore and hungry," Luffy answered as he was swaddled in the towel.

"I'll bet," Shanks grinned. "We'll take a shower first before going for some food, is that all right, Benn?"

"Yeah, we'll clean up here, you can go ahead," Benn said as he waved them off.

Shanks led the way without bothering with a shirt or pants, just walking across the hall into the master bathroom. They played around with the water, but eventually Luffy's grumbling stomach put them back on track. They got dressed, and Luffy ran ahead into the kitchen with Shanks following at a slower pace.

"Food!" Luffy yelled as he slid onto the bar stool at the island counter. He reached for the plate of nuggets, but before he could grab one his hand was slapped away.

"No! Mine! Go get your own!" Lucy yelled as she hugged the plate closer to her.

"Stingy! Come on!" Luffy whined, but Lucy just stuck her tongue out at him. With a huff, he got off the stool and went to raid the takeout containers. "Fine, I'm eating everything then!"

"Please don't," Shanks laughed as he walked in. "Hello, sweetie," he greeted Lucy with a kiss on the top of her head before walking towards her twin to salvage some food for himself.

Once he was happy with his plate, Luffy sat back down besides his sister and dug in.

"Is there anything interesting?" Luffy asked around a mouthful as he leaned towards his twin. Lucy merely hummed as she tilted her phone so they both could see screen.

Luffy and Lucy were identical twins that had been fending for themselves ever since they could remember. They had been jumping from foster family to foster family before they finally turned 18 and became independent.

They were just two simple small time camboy and camgirl when Shanks found their channels and started talking to them. He would chat with them about all sorts of topics, from simple questions like "how are you?" to more fun subjects like pirates versus spies. It was only when they were talking about filming equipment that they found out more about Shanks.

The redhead was owner to a well known and respectable porn producing company. Although they had a small team, their content was of professional quality and was highly praised by many.

Shanks had offered to take them under his wing, but they weren't interested, preferring to be on their own and have the freedom to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

Although the twins had been doing camshows for a couple years now, they had never been with anyone, only doing solo shows and occasionally using toys. Nevertheless, they had been curious about doing a show or a film with the redhead. They had contemplated on the idea for a long time, even when the older man insisted they didn't have to, before they finally came to a conclusion. They decided to do a show each with the redhead, and to the surprise of the older man, they were also willing do a show with all three of them together.

Even though they had separate accounts and different fanbases, they did special Q&A's together on rare occasions. They would simply talk and answer questions, up until the day they got a very specific request. The twins looked on in confusion before shrugging and kissing each other. They both loved kisses and had always been overly affectionate with each other, but they weren't interested in anything other than smooches and teasing touches with each other.

Now with his part done and his belly full, Luffy dragged his twin with him to the couch where they could take a nap. Lucy's part would be filmed the next day after Shanks' insistence that he was not in his teens anymore. For now, they were going to cuddle up and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Lucy have tried taking things further, but every time they try, they always get side tracked by arguments or get distracted by one thing or another. Even at the request of a high paying fan, before they could go any further taking off their clothes, they started a heated argument about which pirate was the coolest. The patron didn't get what he wished for, but he had fun watching the twins nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy knocked before she slowly opened the bedroom door. She walked into the room to see Shanks lying on the bed with an arm across his eyes.

"Are you up?" she whispered as she crawled on the bed towards him.

"Sweetie?" Shanks rasped out. "Had a rough night, just taking a nap now."

Lucy smiled before she laid down beside him. "Ok, I'll take a nap with you."

The redhead hummed before falling silent once again.

Lucy fidgeted from boredom before she reached for the older man's arm and wrapped it around her as she turned to have her back against his chest. She sighed at the warmth that surrounded her bare skin.

Shanks blinked his eyes open when his hand brushed against that smooth skin and felt a distinct lack of clothes. There was the girl plastered to his front in nothing but a sports bra and some panties.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" he asked as he ran his hands all over her sides and her front.

"Laundry," Lucy mumbled as she simply enjoyed those warm hands moving against her.

Shanks chuckled before wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. He kissed the back of her neck as one of his hands slipped inside the front of her panties. With a finger he teased her clit, earning him a series of moans before he reached lower.

He groaned when he felt her wetness drenching his fingers.

"Shanks," Lucy whispered as she reached backwards. With his free hand, he turned her to face him for an open mouth kiss, swallowing all her gasps and moans as he inserted a finger into her.

"Such a good girl," he smirked as he watched her hips twitch and tremble. He kissed her temple as he started thrusting with two fingers. He used his other hand to fondle her breast and to keep her from squirming too much.

Once she started shivering and clenching her legs, he took his hand out and wiped it across her belly. With one last kiss to her neck, he got up to remove his shirt and pants. He pushed Lucy to lie on the bed before he pulled her panties off.

Lucy laughed as she was moved around, but she got up on her knees to push him to lie down on the bed.

Shanks scooted back to lie on the pillows as the girl climbed on top of him. He chuckled as he slid his hands up her sides and nudged her to crawl further up.

Lucy held onto the headboard nervously once her knees were around his head.

Shanks started by kissing her inner thighs soothingly, slowly making his way across. He looked up into her eyes as kissed her clit and grinned at her silent gasp.

Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he started eating her out with fervor.

"Ah!" she threw her head back she felt that hot tongue lick and rub against her. "Shanks," she whispered as moved on hand to run it through those red locks.

Seeing as Lucy was showing nothing but pleasure, he decided to use his fingers, too. With a mix of his tongue and his fingers, she was shrieking in ecstasy.

When he noticed her thighs shaking around his head, he let up and nibbled on her thighs. Once she caught her breath, she crawled backwards and removed her sports bra.

At the same time, Shanks reached towards the bedside table for the condom and the bottle of lube. He kissed the brunette as he rolled the condom on and stroked himself with a lubed hand. With everything ready, he broke the kiss and lied back down.

Lucy held his cock steady as she slowly sank down. She shivered as he stretched her open and rubbed along her insides. Once she was seated, she stilled with a deep sigh. She leaned forward to brace her hands on his chest and started moving her hips at a steady pace.

Shanks smoothed his hands up her thighs before settling them around her hips. He smirked as he caught her off guard by stilling her hips, and before she could question it, he started thrusting up at a punishing pace.

She let out a cacophony of moans as she clawed at his chest. She leaned down to kiss him sloppily, licking and nipping at his lips before letting out a surprised gasp when he grinded against her.

The redhead sat up with the brunette in his lap before lifting her off him gently. He kissed her until she laid down on the bed. He straightened back up and slowly guided his throbbing cock into her once again. He held one leg by the back of the knee and pushed forward as he began thrusting in and out.

Shanks grinned as braced his free hand on the other leg and started pushing them down to her chest. Just like her twin, they were as flexible as they claimed to be, and Shanks found it incredibly arousing.

When he felt her quiver and tighten around him, he moved one hand to rub at her clit.

"Shanks!" Lucy cried. She gripped the bedsheets tightly as a wave of ecstasy coursed through her. With a couple more thrusts, she bowed her back tightly as she let out a gasp.

He groaned as her insides tightened around him, but he focused on helping her through her orgasm. He peppered her face with kisses until she caught her breath and wrapped her hands around him to kiss him back.

With one last peck, Shanks leaned back and pulled out slowly. He removed the condom and crawled up until his cock was above her breasts. He stroked himself hard and fast until he came with deep groan, shooting across her boobs and her chin.

Shanks huffed before leaning down to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cut," Benn called out, and Shanks took the chance to start tickling her.

"No!" Lucy laughed as she tried to bat him away. Once Shanks let up, she pouted at him and rolled to her side.

"All right, all right, that was my bad," Shanks chuckled as he tried to appease her with a towel. With no effort, he lifted her up and wrapped the towel around her. "Let's go take a shower, shall we?"

With a wave to his crew, Shanks led them to the master bathroom to get cleaned up.

Once she had her shirt and pants on, Lucy dashed out of the room with a yell for food.

Shanks sighed with fondness as he dried his hair. Putting on some sweatpants, he decided to go check in with his crew before joining the twins.

After a brief talk with them, Shanks decided it was better to deal with the matter at hand sooner rather than later. With that in mind, he went to the living room to find the twins cuddling on the couch. Luffy was playing on his phone while Lucy was leaning on him.

"Any place for me?" Shanks asked standing in front of them. Lucy blinked up at him wordlessly, but Luffy didn't even twitch. She looked back down to focus on her twin's game but squeaked when she was suddenly lifted.

Shanks took her previous place on the couch and settled her on top of him. Luffy grumbled at being jostled but leaned back into the older man. With both twins settled comfortably, Shanks grinned at having his favorite space warmers besides him.

When he noticed Luffy's game coming to an end, he told them what he had told his crew. They would be pushing back their plans by a couple of weeks to deal with some issues, but he would be back right after.

Luffy and Lucy shrugged, not really bothered by this. It would be less fun without the older man, but they would simply continue their daily routines of going to work and doing some camshows once or twice a week.

Shanks whined and jostled them around for their lack of reaction, but Luffy and Lucy retaliated by reaching for the couch cushions and hit him over the head with it, repeatedly.


	5. Chapter 5

With Shanks away on a trip, Luffy and Lucy continued their usual daily routines. Even though they did camshows and had a loyal fanbase, it was not enough to pay for all their bills, that’s why they had day jobs at the local animal shelter.

They still messaged Shanks about anything they found amusing and funny. The older man would reply with his own photos and short clips of anything he found funny, but after the first few days he had stop responding.

The twins knew he was busy, so they didn't think anything of it and kept sending him funny images and cute videos of the shelter animals.

After a couple of weeks, they received one short message letting them know that he would be gone for longer than previously planned. The twins replied that they understood and continued their flow of cute and funny messages.

Luffy and Lucy didn't have many friends since they always kept to each other, but they were friendly and sociable enough with everyone around them. They were specially known for their ability to handle the rescue animals, so many people sought them out to seek their help.

It was now months after Shanks' last message, and the twins were tasked with giving two of their newcomers a bath. They were laughing as the dogs shook water out of their fur when someone peaked in.

"Luffy, Lucy, you can head out once you finish with these two," their manager said.

"Ok," the twins said in unison. Lucy managed to snap a photo of Luffy surrounded by wet dogs and sent it to Shanks before helping her twin with clean up.

They had just gotten home when Luffy's phone started ringing.

"I want three large pizzas," Luffy answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"And two boxes of fries!" Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

"Hello, Luffy," Benn chuckled. "I see you are doing good."

"Benn!" Luffy yelled in surprise which made his twin tackle him with a yell of her own.

"Benn!"

They wrestled around on the floor until one of them accidentally pressed on the speaker button.

"Are you there?" Benn asked.

"Yes!" the twins yelled.

"How are you? Are you guys finally done with all the boring work?" Lucy asked as she lay on top of her brother.

"It's been so boring without you guys! When are you coming back?" Luffy asked with the phone in his hands.

Benn laughed at their excitement, but it tapered off into silence.

"I have something to tell you," Benn sighed. "Are you guys at home?"

Lucy nodded as Luffy responded.

"Good. It's been tough for the past couple of months, and unfortunately, it's been even worse for Shanks, and that's why I'm calling you. Long story short," Benn huffed. "We got into a car accident." The twins tensed up and moved to sit up. "We are all ok, but unfortunately, Shanks suffered the worst of it. He hasn't been the same since then, but I could tell that all your messages were cheering him up. So, I would like to ask you for a favor."

The twins looked at each other for a second and wordlessly came to a decision.

"We will do our best to help," Luffy replied.

"Thanks," Benn sighed. "Look, the idiot would rather not tell you, but you will find out either ways, so I would rather you be mentally prepared. They had to remove Shanks' left arm."

Lucy gasped and hugged her brother tighter as Luffy stilled in shock.

"It's not pretty, and it's taken a toll on our idiot, but if you guys are still all right with it, I think your company will lift his spirits a little."

"Of course," Lucy rasped out on the verge of tears. "We can even-"

"Don't," Benn cut her off. "Don't jeopardize yourselves. We just came back a couple of days ago, so there is no rush."

"We are off this weekend and we can even take a couple days off," Luffy whispered.

"That's good, we are in the main house, so I'll sent someone to pick you up," Benn said. "Thank you for doing this."

"You are our friends, too!" Lucy said and Luffy nodded along. "We are there for you guys, too."

"Thank you," Benn chuckled. "I will let the other guys know. All right, I'll see you this weekend then."

"See you!" the twins said together.

* * *

"Benn!" Luffy and Lucy yelled as they got out of the car to jump on the man.

"Hey, there," Benn grunted as he hugged the twins. "Did you give Rockstar a hard time again?"

"No!" the twins yelled even as the man that was sent to pick them up grumbled as he passed them to enter the house.

"I need some painkillers or even better, some rum," Rockstar said.

"Hey, Benn, where is Shanks?" Lucy asked as they follow. Benn rubbed his forehead before sighing.

"In his room, where he has been for the past month. He refuses to come out and I'm the only one that has gone into his room because otherwise he throws a fit."

Before the twins could run off, Benn cought them by the shoulders.

"He doesn't know that you are here, and I don't know how he will react, so if you are willing to do this, you will follow my lead," Benn said with a somber face. Without a second thought, Luffy and Lucy nodded.

Benn led the way up and once they were standing in front of the door, he gestured for the twins to stay quiet. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Go away," came a hoarse voice from the door.

"This is my daily checkup as we agreed," Benn drawled. "If you don't open up, I'm going to kick down the door, you know I will."

The twins giggled at banter.

"Will you stop being-" Shanks said as he opened the door but stopped cold when he noticed the two behind Benn. He slammed the door shut before any of them could react. "Benn, you are a fucking bastard," Shanks started yelling from the other side of the door.

"That went a little better than I thought," Benn said.

Luffy and Lucy frowned at him in confusion, but Benn only shrugged.

"Shanks! Open up!" Lucy said as she pounded on the door.

"We came to see you, you idiot!" Luffy joined in.

"No! Go away!" Shanks yelled back at them.

Benn sighed and decided to let them be. He would come back in ten minutes to check on them.

* * *

"Ah fuck," Benn cursed when he came back to the sight of the twins sitting against the door with tears sliding down their cheeks.

He crouched in front of them and tried to find any injuries, but when he found none, he asked them what happened.

"Shanks is a big dumb idiot," Luffy said.

"A big dumb idiot who is the worst," Lucy added.

"I'm sorry," Benn said as he patted their heads. "I should not have brought you here after all. I'll make it up to you guys, ok? Anything you want for dinner, and then I'll drop you off at home."

To his surprise, the twins shook their heads.

"We came here to see Shanks," Luffy said.

"And we won’t leave until we see him," Lucy ended.

"We can come back another day, let him cool down for a bit," Benn tried to reason with them, but they merely held each other tighter.

"We'll stay here until he opens the door and lets us in," Lucy said.

"Even if we have to skip dinner and breakfast and lunch and dinner again," Luffy added.

Benn wanted to argue, but he recognized the look on their faces. After a couple years of knowing them, he knew they were hardheaded and stubborn when they wanted to be, not even a storm would move them from here if they had made up their mind.

He decided to let them be for now and bring some food later.

Through the course of the day, Luffy and Lucy stayed in front of the door as they said they would, keeping themselves occupied with their phones or playing games with each other. Shanks would yell at them at random intervals, to tell them off and order them to go away, but they would simply yell back at him.

When Benn came back with a tray of food and drinks, Luffy and Lucy rejected him and refused to touch the tray. Benn tried reasoning with them, but in the end, he simply gave up and placed the tray in front of them against the opposite wall.

Benn checked on them one last time late into the night to bring them some blankets and some pillows. He asked them one last time if they wanted to take one of the rooms, but they denied him before wishing him good night.

He made his way to his room around the corner but stopped once he heard them whispering to each other.

"I'm hungry."

"Me, too."

"He is being so stupid."

"He is, but he is also our friend, and we already promised."

"I know. This is kind of like the time with the Madam."

"Yeah, she was so stingy."

Benn huffed and forced himself to keep walking. He knew about them, most of the crew did, and all of them had vowed to do their best for them. They were only kids, good kids despite what they have been through.

He was going to murder his friend if he didn't open his door by the morning.

* * *

Shanks cried silently as he sat against the door on the other side. Stupid little kids. He had already yelled at them, insulted them, said things he knew he would regret, but nothing worked like he thought it would. And now hearing their whispers, he felt like the worst scum on earth.

He knew about their past, either by the conversations they had, or the background checks he did on them. And yet hearing them talk about it as if it were the weather, it weighted heavily in his chest.

The loss of his arm hadn't seemed that bad at first, it was saddening and frustrating, but with his group of friends, they were soon laughing and making jokes. It hadn't sunk in until he had gotten his phone back and saw the barrage of messages from the twins.

His group of friends were people he trusted his life with, and they were certainly different and unique. Would it have been anyone else, they would have been disgusted and repelled.

After they had been cleared by the hospital, they returned home, and Shanks had immediately holed himself up in his room. He didn't want to face anyone yet, not when he didn't have control and stumbled over everything. However, with every day that passed locked in his room, darkness took over his thoughts and doubt clouded his mind.

It certainly didn't help when his supposed best friend showed up with the two people he wasn't ready to face.

Now late into the night, with all his frustration vented out, he came to his senses. He could not leave these kids on the floor, even if it was at the cost of his pride.

He opened the door slowly but was caught by surprise when it was pushed open by the weight against it.

He blinked down at the pair of sleepy brown eyes blinking up at him.

"Well, are you going to stay there the whole night?"

The twins grinned up at him and instantly got up to run towards the bed before he could change his mind. They settled under the covers and peeked at him behind the covers.

Shanks sighed and slowly made his way over. Once he was close enough, they made space between them and patted at the bedding, clearly wanting him to lie there.

They both cuddled up to his sides before dropping off to sleep with the drop of a hat.

Shanks chuckled at that and felt truly at ease for the first time in months.

* * *

Now that they passed that first hurdle, Shanks regained some of his old attitude and confidence. Luffy and Lucy tried to spend as much time as possible with the redhead to help him get used to his missing limb.

With months of physiotherapy and therapy, Shanks soon had his life back on track. His companies were operating as usual and the news of his appearance had blown over. The only difference to his old routine was his lack of participation in projects. He didn't have the energy anymore, specially not to get it up.

His therapist had reassured him that it was natural, especially after a traumatic experience, that time and patience were key.

They had not been wrong.

It was an ordinary morning when Shanks slowly woke up. He was lying in bed between the snoring twins and without even looking down, he could already feel his erection sticking up under the blankets.

"Why now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shanks thought of his possible options, but there didn't seem to be any.

Luffy was lying on his right arm and Lucy was lying his left shoulder. It was almost impossible to get up without waking either of the twins up, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He pulled his arm out little by little, but Luffy just threw his arm around him and continued snoring.

Shanks sighed. He wasn't ashamed of his current state, they all worked in the porn industry and he already had sex with them both, but that wasn't the issue.

The twins would most likely offer to help him with it, and that was the heart of the problem.

They weren't filming anymore, they weren't doing a show, there was no script. He didn't want pity and he certainly didn't want to force them to do anything.

With his mind made up, he decided it was better to simply rip off the band aid. He pulled his arm free and sat up, dislodging the twins and making them grumble. He was about to take off the blanket and make a break for it, but Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and Luffy held the blanket tighter around them.

"You guys need to let go," Shanks said as he yanked at the blankets.

Luffy grumbled and turned the other way pulling the blanket tighter around them.

"Stupid Shanks, it's too early," Lucy mumbled.

"No, it's not. And you gotta let go," Shanks continued. He gave up on the blanket and tried to pry the brunette's arms off, but she wouldn't budge.

"If you leave it's going to be cold," Lucy tightened her hold. "Why do you want to be mean?"

She soon understood when her arm brushed against his erection.

"Oh."

"Yes, yes, I'll take care of it, you guys go back to sleep," Shanks said, but Lucy frowned in confusion.

"But we can help you."

"No, I don't need your help, now could you please?" Shanks sighed and patted her hand.

"You guys are loud," Luffy mumbled as he swung his pillow at them groggily.

"Because Shanks is being stupid," Lucy said as she looked over at her twin.

"But Shanks is always stupid," Luffy squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight.

"Hey!"

"He is hard, but he won’t let us help.”

"Oh lord," Shanks mumbled as he rubbed his face. With a big sigh, he laid back down.

"Well, that's stupid," Luffy said as he leaned against the older man to look at his sibling.

"That's what I said!" Lucy mirrored her brother. They both turned to look at the man with his hand on his face.

Shanks lowered his hand to look at them when he noticed a lull in their conversation. He was met by two pairs of curious brown eyes looking directly at him.

"Look," Shanks started. "I don't need your help, I'm just going to take care of this real quick, and then we can go back to sleeping in, or we can go for breakfast."

"I want breakfast," Lucy mumbled looking back at her twin.

"Me, too," Luffy replied.

"Great, now that we all agree, I will go take care of this and-"

"You'll take too long!" Luffy stated as he sat up.

"It's faster if we just help you," Lucy followed and started pushing the blanket down.

"What, no," Shanks stumbled over his words. Luffy had started pulling at his pants when he finally composed himself. He reached out to hold Luffy's hand tightly. "Ok, listen up," Shanks ordered, making them stop in their tracks at his serious tone. "I don't need your help. I appreciate it, but I don't need it, all right? This is not a project, we are not doing a show, you don't have to do this."

"We know," Luffy said, looking at him like he was the slow one.

"We don't need to, but we want to," Lucy grinned.

"Unless, you don't want to?" Lucy blinked down at him as she leaned on his chest. Shanks closed his eyes and groaned.

"All right, all right," he said as he waved his hand in the air. "Do whatever you want."

Lucy grinned and kissed him senseless.

Luffy took the chance and pulled his pants off revealing his throbbing cock. He held it in his hands and stroked it experimentally. When the redhead moaned deeply, he felt more emboldened. He started by licking and mouthing along the length, indulging in his own curiosity and trying things he has only seen or heard of.

Lucy was completely lost in their kiss and soon had the redhead panting under her. She peppered his face with kisses and specially focused on the three scars across his left eye. She knew he was not particularly fond of the scars, but she and her twin both thought it was cool and made him look more pirate like which they loved.

Before he could start complaining about it, she moved down to push his shirt up and helped him take it off. Next she took off her own shirt and shivered when the redhead ran his hand up her side.

She resumed nipping and licking at his neck and slowly moved down. When she was down to Luffy’s level, they both worked together on making Shanks feel good.

"Oh dear," Shanks sighed as he looked down at the sight on his lap. "Oh fuck," Shanks gasped when their mouths met at the tip of his cock.

The sloppy open mouth kisses were driving him crazy and the sounds didn't help. Shanks ran his hand through Luffy's hair and kept it there, careful not to pull or push, but just needing to touch.

It was only when Lucy moaned that he looked over to her and saw her fingering herself. He realized the wet sounds were not only from the dirty kisses, but also from the twins' playing and stretching themselves.

Shanks tugged at Luffy's hair just enough to get his attention.

"Come here," he rasped. Luffy complied and crawled up to lie against him. Shanks wetted his fingers and moved them down to stretch the brunet's hole.

Lucy turned towards the bedside table and rummaged for the bottle of lube and condom packets. She squirted some lube onto Shanks' digits and giggled when her twin squeaked at the cold feeling.

She tore open a condom packet and rolled it on before stroking him with a lubed hand. She put her knees around him and slowly sunk down on his length.

She shivered when it was all in and started a slow pace, lifting up on her knees until it was just the tip and sitting back down.

Shanks kept his focus on the quivering brunet in front of him as he bended his legs. With no warning, he thrusted up making Lucy cry out as she braced against his chest.

Shanks grinned smugly as he had two mewling brunets around him.

After a while, he realized his current position was not the most optimal. He sat up and placed Lucy face down next to her twin. He thrust in at once and started a punishing pace.

"Shanks!" Lucy cried out in pleasure as her pussy was pounded mercilessly.

Shanks could tell she was close by how tight her walls were clenching around him, so he leaned down to bite and lick at her neck.

"So good for me, so wet," Shanks whispered in her ear. "Going to come for me? Just from riding my cock?"

Lucy mewled and shivered at his voice, but once he bit her neck and thrusted deep into her, she clenched down and let out a silent scream.

Once she was trembling from being too sensitive, Shanks pulled out and let her rest on her side.

He turned and grinned at the sight before him.

Luffy had been keeping himself busy with his own fingers, lying on his back with his little cock dripping on his abdomen.

Shanks had to reward him with kisses as he reached blindly for a new condom.

"Won't you be a dear and open this for me?" Shanks whispered against his lips. Luffy nodded and reached for the packet.

The redhead removed the used condom and rolled the new one on. He squirted some lube on his throbbing cock and with a few strokes, he was soon nudging at the brunet's hole.

"You were so good waiting for me," Shanks said. "I'll have to reward you for being so good."

"Shanks, hurry up and put it in," Luffy whined as he clawed at his back.

"As you wish," Shanks smirked as he sheathed his cock in one thrust, eliciting a sharp cry from the boy.

Before he could recover, Shanks started fucking into him hard and fast. He was already so close from Lucy's sweet hole, but his pride wouldn't let him come before his partner.

He fisted Luffy's weeping cock and nipped at his neck, knowing it was one of the twins' sensitive spots.

"Shanks," Luffy moaned his name repeatedly at the barrage on his senses. "Close, I'm so close."

"Yeah?" Shanks murmured. He pushed the brunet's leg down closer to his chest, allowing him to fuck deeper into him and reach his sweet spot.

With the assault on his prostrate, Luffy cried out as he abruptly hit his orgasm.

Shanks kept thrusting into him until he finally came inside the tight hole. He groaned as he could feel the walls trying to milk him dry.

He pulled out slowly and removed the filled condom before lying down on top of the boy.

"No, Shanks, you are gonna crush me," Luffy whined from under him.

With a huff, Shanks wrapped his arm around the brunet's waist and rolled them over until he was on his back.

"Better," Luffy mumbled against his chest.

Lucy rolled over and cuddled against his empty side.

"Shanks," she whispered. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Luffy said as he rested his chin on the man's chest. Shanks sighed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun writing this, but I was also weirdly hyper aware of the fact that Shanks only has one arm now.
> 
> Let me know if you noticed a difference between the sex scenes in this chapter versus the first two sex scenes, I'm really curious to know. I'll tell you what the difference is if you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is just an excuse to write porn.
> 
> I was thinking so hard and for so long between the naming of female!Luffy. The first draft was Sarada(Sara) at first, you know, "Ill eat lots of salad and become Pirate King"? Pixiv artists call her Sarada, but there is no tag whatsoever on ao3. I reailzed halfway through that Naruto also has a character named Sarada and that Sarada was most likely just the romanji for salad. It was only after I read an amazing pixiv comic calling fem!Luffy Lucy that I realized that is also a great name. So I went back and changed everything to Lucy.
> 
> If anyone wants to know, I have a easy tip and trick to writing smut/lemon.


End file.
